


Both Are Infinite

by livinthefandomlife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinthefandomlife/pseuds/livinthefandomlife
Summary: Kara and Mon-El talk in the alien bar. Set post 3x13.





	Both Are Infinite

Kara walked into the bar. It was late, and although she didn’t get tired easily, she was done. She wasn’t looking to get drunk, just relax a little.   
But as soon as she walked in, she knew it was a mistake. A familiar heartbeat filled her ears. Mon-El, sitting alone at the bar. She turned to walk about, but guilt filled her chest when she saw how miserable he looked. Shoulders were hunched, eyes were barely open, heavy breathing, a hand wrapped around a glass. They had become friends again, she knew she should help her friend.   
So, she put a brave face on and walked over to him.   
"Mon-El?” she asked quietly.   
He turned and looked at her, he looked horrible. He didn't say anything.   
Without thinking she cupped his face, "Rao, what happened?"   
She realized she was touching him, so she quickly let go.   
But she still wanted to know what happened to him, so she pulled up a chair.   
They were quiet for a minute. Kara was patient with him. He didn't owe her anything, he didn't have to talk to her. But she still needed to make sure he was okay.   
"I get why we drugged ourselves on Daxam now," he said, "Sometimes it's better to not feel anything at all," he took a sip of his purple drink.   
Kara's eyes filled with concern, "You don't mean that. Whatever's happening right now. I know you don't mean that. Talk to me. I've always been a good listener."  
"Four years. I could have come back four years ago," he whispered, looking straight ahead, his voice flat.   
Kara was confused. Time travel on purpose?   
"I could have spent four more years of my life with you," he shook his head slightly.   
Kara gasped at that, "Mon, Mon-El you don't mean that. You moved on, you're happy now. I know you were sad, but it's not like that now."  
He looked at her, "I was content. I wasn't miserable anymore. I had a family again, with the Legion. I was content. I loved Imra."  
Kara flinched.   
"But I wasn't in love with her. She knew that. She knew that I'd only ever be content with her. Because she wasn't you. She tried to be that for me. A replacement. But she knew, she knew how much I missed you. She was forced to be my wife, and she tried to make the best of it. But she knew how much I wanted to leave. I spent years trying. But everyone told me it was impossible. So I lost hope. But I had to keep living. I kept you as a memory. A fantasy, of a life I could never have. Little did I know the two people closest to me had been lying for four years," he took another sip of his drink.   
Kara had no words. She couldn't believe what he was saying. Forced to marry each other? Come back to her?  
"You know I created holidays around you?" he chuckled, "5 actually."   
She smiled and reached out to touch the side of his face. She didn't care who in the bar was watching them.   
"I built monuments of you in the capital. When the sadness was too much. I had to make sure that the people knew who you were. I drew you hundreds of times."  
"I mean now that you know you can travel at will, you can show me the future," she smiled.   
"And that's the reason I named the holiday around your Earth birthday the Day of Light," he smiled at her, "you always found a reason to be positive."  
Her smile faded, she knew she wasn't always positive, "Not for the first six months. I shut off Kara. Because that was the part of me that was in love with you. If I was just Supergirl, I could move past my grief. I was selfish, and I hurt the people closest to me when you where gone."  
"I'm sorry. If any of this were my choice. If they had included me. If I hadn't been manipulated for the last five years," the grip around his glass tightened and shattered.   
She reached out and touched his hand, "Mon?"   
His head tilted down. His voice got lower and quieter, "My feelings are a mess. Everything I thought I knew. I thought... I thought," he took a deep breath, "You taught me how to feel complex emotions. Love. Happiness. Hell," he smiled, "even jealousy. I to turn off a side of myself too. The joyful, excited part. I had to be a fighter. Too many people depended on me. But being back here, it's like my whole body knows I'm home. In the future, I was allowed to still have feelings for you. She was my wife by law, but she understood she'd never be you. But she told me countless times that I'd never see you again, that I should stop loving a ghost. She lied. She was lying."   
Kara looked down at the shattered glass between them.   
"Do you love her?"  
"Kara, she was my partner for almost seven years. Yes, I care for her."  
"Do you want to go back to the future?"   
"No. But that's not my choice."   
"We can find a way. You can stay."   
"Day of Hope, that was another one."   
"I'm not losing you again," she was crying now.   
"I knew I'd hurt you."  
"Are you my uldif-Zhao"   
He cupped his hand around her's.   
"I pray to the gods you will be happy again, Kara Zor-El. At least one of us should be."  
"I'm still in love with you."  
Mon-El looked at her, his eyes filled with desire.   
He realized what was about to happen, and he turned to look straight ahead again. It could never happen, they both knew that. There was still too much stopping them.  
The two aliens sat at the bar, their hands interwind. Their hearts full of sadness.   
Kara looked down at their hands. She should have known better. She was alone.   
"'My bounty is as boundless as the sea. My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite,'" he said in a low voice, whispering it, almost to himself, "Romeo and Juliet."  
Kara looked at him, tears and love in her eyes.   
But for right now, she had him by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> uldif-Zhao: forever love
> 
> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this! It will not be updated, but I really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
